1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box and, more particularly, to a tool box for storing a tool, such as a detachable screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool box comprises a main body and a cover pivotally mounted on the main body. The main body has an inside formed with a plurality of recesses to receive a tool handle (such as a screwdriver handle) and multiple tool tips (such as screwdriver tips). Thus, the tool handle co-operates with any one of the tool tips for use with a user. However, the user has to in turn remove the tool handle and the tool tips from the recesses of the main body when in use and to in turn insert the tool handle and the tool tips into the recesses of the main body when not in use, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.